Captain America/MystikBlaze's version
The first version of Captain America created in M.U.G.E.N, MystikBlaze's version of Cap comes with two different modes: the ''Marvel Super Heroes mode with the Infinity Gems and the Marvel vs. Capcom mode with three Hypers as opposed to one, and comes with a separate .cns file for the shield to allow for more source-accuracy. While his comboability may be limited, his high damage output will ensure that freedom prevails.'' ) |Image = File:MystikBlazeCapPortrait.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = MystikBlaze |Downloadlink = MediaFire |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Captain America is a six-button character that is essentially two characters in one, having gameplay either from Marvel Super Heroes or the original Marvel vs. Capcom, depending on the palette selected, with any palette selected without holding being the MSH mode and any palette selected while holding being the MvC mode, with the most important difference between the two modes being the ability to use the Infinity Gems in the former and two more Hypers being available in the latter; other notable differences include the standing move launching the opponent in the air in the MSH mode and differences with the throws, with the other differences being mostly minor or aestethic. Captain America is also able to use the Recovery Roll and Alpha Counter and has an air throw. Captain America can chain Normals into stronger Normals and he can cancel Normals into Specials or Hypers, but his combos usually cannot extend any further than that, usually being unable to chain Normals more than a few times; he does have a fairly high damage output to compensate for this, however, being able to deal a sizable amount of damage with his attacks even with short combos. Like in the source games, Captain America can drop his shield after using SHIELD SLASH and it will stay on the ground when not picked up; some of his punch Normals, Specials and Hypers are altered without the shield, typically having a shorter range; in most cases, the angle at which the shield travels after impact makes it very easy to pick up the shield after it is thrown and before it touches the ground, however. Due to limitations of the M.U.G.E.N engine, the Infinity Gem system isn't perfectly replicated from Marvel Super Heroes, and a random gem is selected at the start of every round instead, though the gem can be changed by pressing an attack button during a taunt; the gem effects function the same way they did in the source game, however. Captain America's moveset is somewhat limited, with his amount of Hypers being especially limited, even with the two extra Hypers available in the MvC mode, limiting his Power usage variety and limiting the player to spamming FINAL JUSTICE whenever 1000 Power is available in the MSH mode. Captain America's hitboxes are somewhat shoddily optimized, having multiple hitboxes to cover most of the sprite instead of a single hitbox; he also possesses infinite priority on some of his punch Normals with the shield. Captain America has no custom A.I. and uses the engine's default; it commonly jumps around or blocks, leaving itself open to attacks, while it rarely performs combos, uses Specials and Hypers or activates Infinity Gems, his high damage output does give it an advantage, however. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | Projectile angle varies depending on button pressed Shield is dropped after impact unless opponent is close enough Can't be used when not holding shield|}} | Height varies depending on button pressed|}} (MSH mode) or (MvC mode)| Distance varies depending on button pressed|}} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 Power|}} | Only usable in MvC mode Uses 1000 Power|}} |Only usable in MvC mode Uses 1000 Power|}} 'Others' | |}} |Not usable in MvC mode Press an attack button during taunt to change gem : Mind Gem: Gradually gives up to 2200 Power for 7.5 seconds : Power Gem: Increases Captain America's attack power and alters his Specials for 7.5 seconds : Reality Gem: Spawns projectiles when using Normals depending on the strength of the Normal for 5 seconds Soul Gem: Recovers up to 200 Life for 4 seconds : Space Gem: Reduces damage taken and grants Super Armor for 7.5 seconds : Time Gem: Increase movement speed and Normal attack speed for 7.5 seconds|}} 'Palette Gallery' 'MvC mode' In the MvC mode, Captain America's gameplay is based on Marvel vs. Capcom instead of Marvel Super Heroes, being unable to use the Infinity Gems as a result, as they didn't appear in Marvel vs. Capcom, but he does have two more Hypers from Marvel vs. Capcom. His standing also doesn't launch the opponent in the air and his throws have different velocities and allow the opponent to recover from them; the other differences are mostly minor or aestethic. 'Victory quotes' Videos MUGEN 2013 Captain America vs. Captain Falcon MUGEN Cyclops Vs. Captain America MUGEN Special Forces - Captain America vs Sonya Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters with a Super Jump Category:Characters with an Alpha Counter Category:Characters with Super Armor Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters with palette modes Category:Characters that cannot run Category:Characters made by MystikBlaze Category:Characters made in 2001 }}